Manojo
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: 3ra TEMporada Más historias cortas de mi autoría, protagonizadas por los personajes de Sailor Moon.
1. Sailor Moon

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: Naoko Takeuchi.

 **DRABBLES** por Corazón de Diamante

 _ **C**_

 **M** udanza

De algún modo ya no me siento sola.

Al observar mi reflejo, las cuatro paredes que me rodean dejan de oprimir a mi corazón. El marco de plata con incrustaciones de piedras semipreciosas; adorna a mi otro yo. El espejo de cuerpo completo también refleja parte de mi habitación: la cama individual, el baúl donde guardo mi ropa y la mesa con el banco donde solía estudiar. Volviendo al espejo, puedo decir que es mi posesión más preciada, un regalo de mis padres por motivo de mi mudanza o más bien; por independizarme.

 _ **...**_

 **Fin**

 **Sailor Moon anime 90´s P** rotagonista: Usagi Tsukino **P** ublicado: **19/08/18**

:::

 **P** equeñez

La tierra húmeda que cubre la planta de sus pies, le brinda la sensación más reconfortante. El aroma que expide el cuerpo es aún más exquisito que cualquier esencia floral. Los pétalos de tales flores se desprenden de la corola y se posan sobre el lodo.

La torrencial lluvia le da una apariencia borrosa y efímera como la vida que sustrae. No derrama ni una sola gota de tan vital líquido. El angelical demonio se ha alimentado, deja caer a su presa y sus brazos descansan. El cráneo se fractura junto con otros huesos que crujen ante el impacto.

¨Grrrr¨

Antes de que si quiera pueda evadir tal ataque. La sombría figura asesta un golpe brutal sobre su abdomen. Sin desearlo se inclina ante su adversario, el cuál parecía salir de la nada. Su instinto de supervivencia, la recompone para un inminente enfrentamiento. Otro más... No le queda más remedio que defender su vida y su territorio.

Ella se defenderá sin dudarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Sobre su piel surcan las corrosivas gotas de lluvia. Las afiladas garras hieren a su adversario. Sin embargo, él se recupera más pronto de lo que ella espera. Cierra sus parpados ¨con un as bajo la manga¨ que no la dejan utilizar; cuando están a punto de cercenarle la cabeza, pedazos de hueso de su victima se incrustan sobre la espalda del adversario. La piel y la tela desparramada sobre el suelo, sin ninguna marca de sangre; es evaporada tras ser pisada por un segundo adversario.

Intuye que a éste, no podrá derrotarlo. Su vida peligra y no tiene más remedio que escapar. La agilidad de sus largas piernas, le permiten correr más rápido que una gacela.

 _ **...**_

 **Fin**

 **U/A P** or orden de aparición

Neo Queen Serenity - Angelical demonio

Darien - Victima

Zaphir - Primer adversario

Prince Diamond - Segundo adversario

 **P** ublicado: **27/08/18**

:::

 **R** ebanada

Mi corazón permanece intranquilo, estoy más cerca de su departamento. Todo lo que me rodea parece irreal; contradictorio a la destrucción que ocasionó Sailor Galaxia. La vitrina repleta de pasteles y postres, logra distraerme, no dudo en entrar a la pastelería.

Cuatro días han pasado desde la batalla. No he madurado, no quiero... Madurar es doloroso y cansado.

¿Quién es Usagi Tsukino? ¿Quién soy?

Sé que tengo amigos maravillosos y leales que darán la vida por la paz del universo. Sé que, no me daré por vencida. Sé que, la bondad se corrompe por soledad y por miedo. Sé... ¡Amo a Mamo-chan! Un amor eterno, es lo que han dicho y es lo que siento.

Debo madurar, quiero madurar... Quiero sostener a nuestra hija en brazos. Quiero ver lo que nos depara el futuro a mis amigas y a mi.

 **...**

 **Fin**

 **Sailor Moon Stars anime 90´s P** rotagonista **:** Sailor Moon **P** ublicado **: 28/08/2018**


	2. Sailor Mars

_**Disclaimer** :_ Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: Naoko Takeuchi.

 **DRABBLES** por Corazón de Diamante

 **A** l azar

Cada dos días, cada cinco, cada veinte... no hay día ni hora para que un enemigo haga su aparición. La adolescente enfrenta sus propias batallas: en la Academia de mujeres, en el Templo Hikawa, en su cabeza-mente. Momentos en los que la guerrera descansa...

 ** _..._**

 **Fin**

 **Sailor Moon anime 90´s** Protagonista: Rei Hino **P** ublicado: **03/03/19**


End file.
